<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the violin by villiageidiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774698">the violin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot'>villiageidiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM500 Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really rich people AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM500 Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the violin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HM500 Prompt: the photo of the violin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec
Lightwood is rich as fuck. </p><p>He goes to these charity events
because no one person needs all the money he has, but he keeps making it, so he
keeps giving it away. </p><p>(Plus, he loves checking out the
ice sculptures and shrimp cocktail displays.) </p><p>Magnus Bane is also rich as fuck.
He comes to every one of these charity functions, too, and Alec glares at him
from across the room because Magnus does things like donate just a <i>little </i>more
than Alec, and sit next to him at silent auctions to say, <i>let me show you how it’s done.</i></p><p>(Still though, Magnus is another
one of the things Alec loves to check out.)</p><p>Magnus looks fucking <i>amazing, </i>obviously
he does. Alec knows he looks good in his tailored black tux - but it’s not even
close to how hot Magnus looks.</p><p>He catches Alec staring and raises
his brow. Alec rolls his eyes because Magnus always acts like everyone in the
room is completely in love with him. Alec would call him out if he wasn’t, you
know, completely in love with him. </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Lightwood,”
Magnus says as he sidles up to him, voice teasing. “What a pleasure seeing
you here.”</p><p>“I’m always here,
Magnus,” he says, trying to sound indifferent. It does not work. </p><p>Magnus takes a sip from champagne
flute. “Care to dance?" </p><p>Alec startles. They’re usually
passive-aggressive with each other, and sometimes Magnus pretends to hit on him
just to be obnoxious, but asking him to dance is new. </p><p>"What?” Alec asks after
the moments of silence drag on too long. </p><p>Magnus gestures to the string
quartet. “Dance. Would you like to?”</p><p>His mocking tone has Alec narrowing
his eyes. <i>No</i>, he says forcefully. But instead:
“Yes,” is what he <i>actually</i> says. </p><p>Magnus lights up, and the genuine
pleased surprise has Alec confused and off-kilter. </p><p>They move slowly towards the dance
floor, and Alec hesitantly places his hand on Magnus’ waist. Magnus smiles, and
Alec wonders briefly if Magnus is just fucking with him.</p><p>Suddenly, the music shifts and
there’s a violin solo that couldn’t be described as anything other than
romantic. Alec stiffens because it’s all starting to feel charged and <i>real</i>,
and he’s worried about what he might do. </p><p>“Are you just fucking with
me?” Alec asks. He aims for accusatory-yet-indifferent but instead it
comes out as a vulnerable whisper. </p><p>“What?” Magnus asks, face
falling. “No. Maybe - I shouldn’t have - I’m sorry.” His gaze lowers
at the same time his hand falls from Alec’s waist. </p><p>Something in Alec shatters at the
sight of the open expression on Magnus’ face, so he doesn’t let him pull his
other hand out of Alec’s grip. </p><p>“Shouldn’t have what?”
Alec says quietly. </p><p>But Magnus doesn’t answer. Instead,
he looks up with wide eyes and lunges up to kiss Alec, so quick that it barely
counts as a kiss.</p><p>He watches as Magnus stares at
him, hesitant. </p><p>Alec leans down and whispers,
“Let me show you how it’s done.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>